


Stone Among the Jewels

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: Growing up on a man filled home, [l/n] [y/n] grew up as rough and boyish. It also didn't help that most of her friends were boys. But acting like one don't make someone as one. Despite of that 'bro' exterior, she was a teen girl at heart. Hidden carefully, kept inside her was a secret. Her secret? She was in love with her childhood friend, Terushima Yuuji. But the problem was, to Yuuji, she was a 'brother'. What will become of her unrequited love?





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Not yet beta-ed.

[l/n] [y/n] let a small sniff as she hide inside the concrete cylinder at the playground. She just heard that her mother passed away at the hospital, leaving her, her father and three older brothers.

She run away to hide there even though it was already getting dark because she don't want anyone to see her cry. She can't let anyone see her tears. She wasn't a baby anymore. She was a big girl and big girls don't cry in front of people. That was what her brother told her.

"You promised me you'll get well." she sobbed and rubbed her eyes. "Mom, you lied."

"Eh?! What are you doing here?" a voice suddenly said.

[y/n] turned to the source of the voice, startled. A familiar boy with dark hair and almond colored eyes was peaking at her. It was the son of their neighbor. She have seen him many ttimesbefore but she never really talked to him. She don't even know his name.

The boy's eyes widened in recognition. "Hey! You're the girl who lives at that house beside us!"

[y/n] turned her eyes down, trying to hide her tears on the curtains of her hair. She really hope he would just leave.

"It's getting dark. What are you doing here alone?" he asked and to [y/n]'s displeasure, he gets inside and sat beside her.

"Nothing. Just leave me alone." she said, trying not to choke on her tears.

"Hmm? Are you crying?" the boy leaned, trying to peak through her hair.

"I'm not!" her voice cracked to her horror.

"Yes you are!" the boy smiled triumphantly.

"Leave me alone! Why are you here anyway? Its getting dark! Go home!" she snapped, losing her temper.

"I came from the volleyball practice and heard whimpering when I passed by so I came to check what it was and found you here." he explained.

"I'm not whimpering!" she shouted at him.

"Yes you are." he laughed. "So? What's wrong? Why did you run away from home and were crying here alone?"

[y/n] bit her lip as she turned away. It looks like he really won't leave until she tell her everything. [y/n] looked down as her tears fell.

"My mom is gone." she whispered.

The boy cocked his head confused. "Gone? You mean, she's missing?"

"No! She's dead!" [y/n] snapped.

"Oh." the boy frowned. "I see. Sorry."

[y/n] sobbed as the tears she was trying so hard to hide finally fell. "She promised me she'll get well and we'll be together again. She lied to me!"

The boy was at loss at what to do. He wasn't sure what to do at that situation. He don't have any sibling or sister so he has no idea how to make her stop crying.

And so, he decided to do what his mother does whenever he was crying.

[y/n] looked up surprised as he felt arms around her, hugging her. It was the boy.

"It's okay. I'm here." he awkwardly said. He wasn't sure why he said that considering this was the first time he talked to the girl and he didn't even know her name. But it was all he could say.

[y/n] closed her eyes and leaned more closer to him. He was warm and it felt calming.

The boy hugged her for a while. They weren't sure how long they have been in there but [y/n]'s tears have stopped by the time they finally pulled away.

"Are you okay now?" the boy asked with a smile.

[y/n] let a small smile and nodded. "Yes. Thank you. Uhmm... My name is [l/n] [y/n]." she introduced herself.

The boy's eyes widened as he probably realized they still don't know each others name but later smiled.

"Terushima Yuuji."

And that was how [l/n] [y/n] met Terushima Yuuji.

* * *

Nine years later...

"After dyeing your hair, you pierced your tongue?! What's next? Tattoo?" [y/n] crossed her arms as she looked down at her childhood friend, lazily lying on his bed.

"What?! Its cool!" Terushima Yuuji said with a grin, looking up to her.

[y/n] rolled her eyes. "You're unbelievable." she said and walked to the door.

Terushima shot up as he saw her leaving. "Hey! Where are you going?!"

[y/n] turned her head to him as she opened the door. "I have a club today. Judo tournament is on the way, I can't afford to slack off."

Terushima pouted and lied down with arms behind his head. "Why do you like joining masculine clubs? You should join something like... Baking club or music club or- Oww!!!"

[y/n] walked to him and retrieve the slipper he threw on Terushima's head. "Judo is not a masculine club. There were a lot of female judo club member too."

"You're so violent." Terushima muttered, rubbing his forehead. "You'll never get a boyfriend with that attitude."

[y/n] stiffened a bit. She then walk to the door. "Whether I get a boyfriend or not is not you're business." she said and leave the room, slamming the door.

[y/n] waved to Terushima's mother goodbye before going back to her own home to get her bag and prepare all she needed for today's club activity.

She remembered what Terushima said. _"You'll never get a boyfriend with that attitude."_

"Of course I'll never get a boyfriend." she muttered. "Because I already love someone. But..." she let a sad smile. "That someone didn't seems to see me as a woman."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. His Protector

  
Terushima Yuuji always gets in trouble with the other school and other clubs. His personality always gets him into some people's bad side making him a target of some troublemaker who loved to talk with their fists.

He always gets in trouble. And [y/n] always worried about him. However, Terushima never took it seriously and laughed it off. Like now.

"Come now, [y/n]. I'm telling you, I can handle them. Besides, the baseball club were all talk." Terushima said as he spiked the ball across the court.

"Handle them?! Handle them?! The last time you said that, I found you at the hospital the next day!" she let a sigh of exasperation. "God! Why do you keep on getting on everyone's nerves." 

[y/n] knows it was unintentional. Terushima and his friends at the volleyball club just tends to annoy others without even trying to.

"Until this misunderstanding is settled, you're not allowed to go home alone. I'll be accompanying you every morning you go to school and when going home." she declared, pointing at him.

"What?! But the only time I could scout a prospective girlfriend is when I go home without you. You always scare any girl who would dare turn to look at me!" Terushima complained. "Besides, what can you do? It's not like you could handle a group of guys who were out for my blood."

[y/n] raised an eyebrow. "I have beaten those six guys from Ougi Minami who were 'out for your blood'." she reminded him.

Terushima sighed. "Alright, yes you could handle them. But come on! I've been chatting with this cute girl who was taking the same train as me every time I take a train home. It's my chance!"

"You'll risk your ass just to chat with some weird girl?" [y/n] glared.

"She's not a weird girl. She's actually sweet." he smirked.

[y/n] rolled her eyes. When Terushima said 'sweet', it actually means 'flirty'.

"You'll be going home together with me until this is settled. End of the story." she stated and turned to leave.

Terushima sighed. He was sure, [y/n] would be the reason why he would end up loveless forever.

* * *

"Sorry captain. But I really need to go home early today." [y/n] bowed her head to their dark haired captain, Oiwa Kiyohiro.

Oiwa sighed knowing the reason why [y/n] was in a hurry to go home. "Terushima is in trouble again?" he deduced.

[y/n] sighed and nodded. "With the baseball club. The last time someone messed with them, they ganged up and beat the guy. At least that's what I heard."

Oiwa nodded. "Yes. Although they were spared because they won the tournament a few months before the incident." he sighed and make a shooing motion. "Go ahead and be that idiots bodyguard. Just make sure you could handle them."

"Thank you, captain!" [y/n] smiled and bowed. She then run away and hurried towards the volleyball gym.

"Poor girl, risking her neck for that guy who would never return her affection." the vice captain said as [y/n] left.

Oiwa shook his head. "Yeah. I hope she'll finally wake up and realize the guy didn't deserve her."

* * *

"He did what?!" [y/n] exasperatedly glared at Terushima's friends, Bobata Kazuma and Futamata Takeharu.

"He already left." Bobata repeated, mentally cursing Terushima for leaving him and Futamata to deal with an angry [y/n].

"And you didn't stop him?!" [y/n]'s anger were turned to the two.

"He-hey! We didn't know you asked him to wait for you! If we know, we should have stopped him." Futamata reasoned. It was a lie though. Terushima told them about it before leaving and they didn't stopped him despite knowing about it. 

Anyway, even if they stopped him, he knows and he knows that [y/n] knows that Terushima wouldn't listen to them. Terushima never really listened to them or to anybody for that matter.

"Damn it!" [y/n] run out hoping she would be able to catch up to Terushima.

She needed to hurry. She just hope that the baseball club guys were not following him.

* * *

"Oh! Really? I'm sure you guys are good." the girl from Adachi High School chuckled as Terushima walked her to her home.

He actually lied to [y/n]. The reason why he wanted to go home alone wasn't because he wanted to chat with the girl who took the same train as him but because he would be walking her home.

 _"Damn. She'll kill me later._ " he thought and shrugged. _"Oh well..."_

Just then, a group of men stepped on their way. They were carrying baseball bats. Terushima recognized them. They're the baseball club.

"Wh-whats going on?" the girl shakily ask as she look at the guys blocking their way.

"Terushima Yuuji." One of the guys said. "Time to pay your debt."

"I don't remember having a debt, Furutani." Terushima smirked.

Furutani motioned for the guys and they began closing on Terushima and the girl.

"You bastard! You're getting me in trouble! I'm out of here!" the girl shot him a glare and run away, leaving Terushima.

Furutani laughed. "Your girlfriend just left you."

"She's not my girlfriend." Terushima cleared. His eyes cautious of the others.

They were getting closer on him. There were five of them, including Furutani. All were carrying baseball bats. For what? Well... Probably to smash his skull to pieces.

A few distance closer to him...

"Don't you dare get any closer!" a feminine voice shouted. Every eyes turned to the running girl. 

"[y/n]?" Terushima's eyes widened as she jumped in front of him, defending him from the six guys.

The baseball club guys were taken aback at her entrance. She was breathing heavily, obviously from running too fast and she looked tired. However, her eyes were burning on anger. Her gaze were deadly, daring them to take one more step closer.

"It's [l/n]. The one who have beaten those Ougi Minami punks single handedly." one of the boys said.

The other stepped back after hearing that. "Err... She championed at that judo tournament." the other guy added.

Furutani glared at his companions. "What are you so scared of?! It's just one girl!"  
   
Just then, Furutani dropped on his knees, holding his stomach and dropping the bat he was carrying. He then felt a hit on his back sending him sprawling on the ground.

"Furutani-san!" the other boys stared in horror.

[y/n] blankly looked up to them. "Who's next?"

"We're leaving!" the boys scrambled to pick up Furutani and run away, escaping from [y/n]'s wrath.

"That's right! Run away! If I ever saw you come near Yuuji again, I'll beat the shit of you one by one!" she warned them.

"Sorry!" they shouted back as they run away.

"Idiots." she muttered and turned to Terushima.

"Err... Sorry about leaving without telling you." Terushima awkwardly said.

"Let's go home." [y/n] said and turned away from him.

Terushima silently followed the girl. She was quiet so he know she was really angry.

She didn't say anything the whole walk home. Not wanting to leave it with [y/n] being angry at him, he decided to apologize.

"I'm sorry, [y/n] and thank you. For saving me again." he said as they stood in front of [y/n]'s house.

[y/n] refused to turn to him as her hand hovered on the door knob of her home.

"I don't understand why you never listen to me. All I was doing was to protect you. Everything was to protect you. If you don't want me to do that? Just say so and I'll stop worrying over you." she finally turned to him with a glare.

"N-no! It's not like I didnt appreciate what you're doing for me! I swear! I'm thankful! It's just... I promised the girl I was talking about that I'll walk her home today so.... This.... Happened." he guiltily said.

[y/n]'s eyes narrowed. "And where did she go?" she questioned.

"She run away." he whispered.

[y/n] gritted her teeth. "Is that the girls you like?! Girls who would leave you at time of trouble?! Is that it?!"

Terushima looked down. "I'm sorry."

[y/n] sighed. "I... I'm not trying to stop you from dating anyone. What I just wanted was for you to choose a decent woman. Not those you'll randomly find on the street! Try not to look at their physical appearance but to what they were really inside."

Terushima sighed and nodded. "Yes. I understand. I swear this will never happen again." he let a small smile. "Forgive me?"

[y/n] nodded. She really can't stay angry at him.

"Yay! Thanks!" Terushima hugged her. "You're the best bro ever."

[y/n] let a small sad smile and hugged him back. "Yeah... Best bro..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Failure Boy

 

"Nooo!!! I wanna practice volleyball!"

"You're not practicing until you pass your exam!" [y/n] shouted and kicked Terushima inside their home.

"Oh? If it isn't Yuuji-kun." [y/n]'s eldest brother, Nozomi chuckled as Terushima landed on the floor of the living room.

"Eh?! Nozomi-nii? What are you doing here? I thought you already found a job in Tokyo and will be living there?" Terushima curiously looked up to him as he sat up.

"I don't have job today. I'll be returning to Tokyo tomorrow. I'm just here to take my other clothes." he said and looked over Terushima questioningly. "Uhmm... What's going on this time? You guys were fighting again?"

"We're not. This guy just failed one of his subjects so his club's manager asked me to tutor him." [y/n] answered before Terushima could.

Terushima pouted. "It's nothing serious. You and Hana-chan were worrying over nothing. It's just one subject. I passed the others."

[y/n] turned her glare to him. "Over nothing?!" she crossed her arms. "They won't let you play at the tournament, you know that?"

Terushima cocked his head and stared at her for a while until it finally dawned on him. "What?!"

"Misaki-san said that the school's vice principal told the coach that they won't allow you to play until you pass your Japanese History subject." [y/n] stated.

"Why?! We have a chance on winning the Spring High!" Terushima groaned.

"It's your fault. When were at first year, you failed the exam and promised the vice principal you will study hard, retake the exam and pass it once the tournament is over if they'll let you play at Interhigh. But what happened? Your score was a lot more worst than your first exam. The vice principal was so angry." [y/n] pointed at him.

Terushima pouted as he sulked. He hates the subject, History. Seriously, people at ancient time has weird names. Blah blah 'no' something. Why in the world they have 'no' in the middle of two names?!

Nozomi laughed. "Good luck then."

"Yeah. He need that." [y/n] said and grabbed Terushima's hand. She then began pulling her to her room. "Move already! You have a lot of things to learn."

Terushima groaned. "Ugh!!! I hate my life!"

* * *

"Sanada Yukimura's lord is Takeda Shingen! Not Oda Nobunaga! Geez! How many times are we gonna keep going with this?!" [y/n] glared as Terushima made a mistake again.

"Well it was so confusing! They're both red!" Terushima complained.

[y/n] looked at him in confusion. "Red?"

Terushima pointed at the two ukiyo-e drawing at the book depicting Shingen and Nobunaga. "They're both wearing red at that anime Bobata loved to watch."

[y/n] face palmed. "Don't try to remember them by the color of their clothes on that anime. Forget that anime! Focus on this book! They don't just wear one color in real life!"

"Ughh!!! This is so boring!" Terushima whined.

[y/n] slammed her hand on the desk. "Fine! If you don't want to study, then fine! All I wanted is for you to pass because I know how badly you wanted to be on that match but all you did was to complain!" [y/n] turned and left the room. "Go and fail for all I care."

* * *

"Man... You're an idiot." Futamata said as him, Terushima and Bobata hanged inside one empty classroom. "You do know that [l/n]-san is the only one who was patient enough to tutor you, right?"

"And you do know that you won't be playing at the Spring High unless you pass, right?" Bobata added.

Terushima glared at them. "I know that. You really don't need to remind me." he slammed his face on the desk. "I'm regretting everything now! I shouldn't have anger [y/n]!"

"Well, how about you go and apologize. She always seems to forgive you everytime you mess up." Bobata suggested.

"You think I haven't done that yet? She ignores me whenever I try to talk to her." Terushima muttered. "Anyway, why am I the only one having this problem? Didn't you two failed history too?!"

"We didn't. We passed." Futamata smirked.

Terushima gave them a doubtful look. "Liar."

"I'm not! We really did pass!" Futamata said.

"Really? What did you guys got then?" Terushima asked still doubting his teammates words.

Futamata grinned. "40 is the passing score and I got 41!"

"42!" Bobata said with a grin the same as Futamata.

Terushima slammed his head down again. He got 39.

* * *

"Hana-chan! Please help me!" Terushima bowed as he stood in front of their third year manager, Misaki Hana.

"[l/n]-chan was tutoring you, right?" the third year raised an eyebrow.

Terushima sheepishly looked away. "Err... She was kinda angry at me right now and she was refusing to talk to me."

Misaki's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

Terushima stepped back a bit in fear. "Err... I think she have gotten tired of my complaints."

Misaki sighed, shaking her head. She then looked up to Terushima. "You do know that she was just worried about you, right?"

Terushima looked down and nodded. "I know. I know she always worried about me."

The manager raised an eyebrow. "And yet, youre still being ungrateful, complaining when all she did was to help you."

Terushima silently accepted the third year's scolding. He know he did make a mistake. And he feels bad. He really do want to make up with [y/n]. He hated it when she refuses to talk to him.

"Are you regretting everything now?" Misaki asked.

Terushima nodded.

"I'm glad." a voice said, surprising Terushima.

He looked at the gym's entrance and found [y/n].

"[y/n]!" he run up to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry! Don't ignore me anymore."

[y/n] sighed and patted his back. "Fine. As long as you'll study harder now."

Terushima pulled back and nodded, smiling brightly. "I promise!"

[y/n] smiled. "Let's do this then."

* * *

"Mwuahaha! I passed!" Terushima laughed, holding his test paper in front of Bobata and Futamata's face.

"Don't act like you aced it. You just got 45." Futamata said in annoyance.

"It was still a lot more bigger than your scores." Terushima smugly said.

[y/n] shook her head as she watched the three. "The only people who would be happy with a barely passing score were idiots." she grumbled. "Failure boys..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
